Sweet Misunderstanding
by Azriel1827
Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang berbuah kemanisan. Warn : Shounen Ai, Typo, Gaje, Summary nggak nyambung, Oneshoot. NaruSasu. Read and Review Please


"_**Daisuki**_."

"Heh? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, _**Daisuki**_."

"Aku tahu itu, maksudku kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu, _**Dobe**_."

"Hoe?"

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, Typo, Shounen Ai.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

"blablabla" berbicara biasa

'**blablabla'** berbicara dalam hati

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Siang itu di taman belakang **Konoha Highschool** yang tampak sepi, terlihat dua pemuda yang sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu hal. Terbukti dengan ekspresi mereka yang berbeda. Yang satu terlihat shock, sedangkan yang satunya lagi terlihat gugup atau salting.

"Awawa..tu-tu-tunggu dulu! Kau serius, _**Teme**_? Kau lagi nggak demam, kan?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit tan dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru seperti langit siang yang cerah tampak mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, cukup terkejut dengan perkataan yang lebih menjurus ke pernyataan yang diberikan oleh pemuda dengan ciri-ciri rambut hitam kebiruan dengan style pantat ayam, kulit putih, dan mata berwarna hitam seperti malam tanpa bintang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya pemuda dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Kalau kau mau tahu pendapatku, asal kau tahu saja ya, sejujurnya aku memang berpikir kalau kau saat ini sedang bercanda, Uchiha Sasuke." Balas pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto ini.

"Huh! Saat ini aku sedang serius, _**Dobe**_! _**Daisuki**_." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, _**Teme**_." Kata Naruto sambil duduk dibangku taman yang memang disediakan oleh sekolah.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Dia tahu itu, dia sangat tahu kalau si _**Dobe**_ yang ada dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Tapi, tetap saja dadanya terasa sakit setiap kali mendengar perkataan Naruto itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maumu melakukan ini, _**Teme**_." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menguap malas. "Seharusnya kamu tidak mengucapkan kata itu. Aku betul, kan?" Sambung Naruto lagi sambil menyeringai jahil.

Sasuke terpaksa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang dan memukuli pemuda yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Mengutuk kebodohannya, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ada niat untuk membalas perkataan Naruto.

Pikiran Sasuke kemudian melayang ke beberapa waktu yang lalu yang membuatnya terpaksa melakukan semua ini. Saat dirinya tidak sengaja menenguping pembicaraan tiga teman sekelasnya.

* * *

**Flashback**

Seorang pemuda stoic tampak berjalan dengan santai kearah atap sekolah.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini terus saja berjalan tanpa memedulikan para penggemarnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan cinta. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan para penggemarnya yang sudah seperti makanan sehari-harinya itu.

"Kau serius, Hinata-_**chan**_?"

'**Huh?'** Sasuke hanya bisa menyerngit pelan saat mendengar sebuah suara perempuan yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu penggemarnya sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu. Sasuke berniat membuka pintu atap sekolah itu saat didengarnya lagi ada yang berbicara.

"I-i-iya, A-aku se-se-serius, Ino-_**chan**_."

'**Oh, si Hinata dan Ino.' **Pikir Sasuke lagi sambil berniat memutar kenop pintu atap.

"Kau serius memberikan surat itu kepada Naruto?"

Gerakan Sasuke langsung berhenti saat mendengar perkataan yang diyakininya berasal dari Sakura. Sasuke langsung menempelkan telinganya dipintu atap agar bisa mendengar percakapan tiga cewek itu.

"I-iya." Hinata kembali menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

'**Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Surat untuk Naruto? Apa maksudnya?**' Pikir Sasuke heran.

Sedang di atap sekolah, tampak tiga gadis yang sedang serius berbicara. Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa saling pandang saat mendengar keinginan Hinata mengenai sebuah surat yang akan diberikan kepada Naruto.

"Apakah mentalmu sudah kuat? Bukankah setiap kali kau berhadapan dengan Naruto kau selalu gugup?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata dengan keras.

"I-itu sakit, Sa-sakura-_**chan**_." Kata Hinata gugup sambil meringis pelan karena bahunya merasa sakit akibat ulah Sakura. "Ah.. _**gomen**_." Kata Sakura sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

Ino hanya diam sambil memperhatikan surat berwarna biru cerah yang dipegang oleh Hinata. Manik biru Ino kemudian beralih menatap Hinata yang tampak sibuk berdebat dengan Sakura, sejujunya dia sedikit tidak percaya akan tindakan Hinata yang termasuk nekat ini. "Ne.. Hinata-_**chan**_ apa kau serius dengan ini semua? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Naruto menolaknya?" Tanya Ino dengan serius.

Hinata langsung menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Ino, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur Hinata juga merasa takut kalau Naruto menolak, tapi mau bagaimapun juga Hinata sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukannya. Dirinya sudah benar-benar yakin.

"A-aku yakin Ino-_**chan**_, Sakura-_**chan**_." Kata Hinata sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan lembut sekaligus dengan keyakinan yang kuat. Melihat itu, Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa menghela napas secara bersamaan.

"Apa boleh buat. Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Kata Sakura sambil mengangkat keduanya tanda bahwa dia menyerah.

"Aku juga." Kata Ino.

Hinata langsung tersenyum senang mendengar persetujuan kedua temannya itu. "_**Arigatou**_." Kata Hinata tulus.

"Jadi setelah kau memberikan suratnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hinata-_**chan**_?" Tanya Ino.

"A-aku akan.."

BRUGH

"Siapa disana?!" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari menuju kearah pintu atap sekolah saat mereka bertiga mendengar suara seseorang yang terjatuh.

BRAAK

Bunyi keras kembali terdengar akibat ulah Sakura yang membuka pintu atap dengan keras. Mata **emerald** miliknya menatap sekelilingnya dengan tajam, mencari biang keladi yang sudah mebuat keributan sekaligus menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi nihil, Sakura sama sekali tidak menemukan siapapun yang menjadi bisa menjadi tersangka.

"Oy, siapa itu? Tanya Ino sambil menghampiri Sakura yang hanya diam mematung didepan pintu. Hinata sendiri menatap cemas kearah Sakura yang tidak merespon pertanyaan Ino.

Sakura kemudian menggeleng pelan dan menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya penguping itu sudah pergi dari sini." Kata Sakura datar.

Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa berpandangan bingung. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita." Kata Ino sambil menyeret Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Hn." Sakura hanya merespon pelan dan membiarkan Ino menyeretnya. Sejujurnya Sakura masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang tampaknya menguping itu. **'Ya sudahlah.'** Pikir Sakura malas.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Duaak

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _**Dobe**_?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada membentak. Tangannya mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat ulah Naruto yang sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan inosen.

"Aku hanya melemparmu dengan buku, _**Teme**_. Aku khawatir karena dari tadi kau hanya diam saja." Jawab Naruto dengan riang.

"Na-Na-Naruto-_**kun**_."

Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan niatnya untuk melempar Naruto dengan buku yang menjadi penyebab kepalanya sakit itu. Sasuke kemudian mendengus dan menggerutu pelan saat melihat sesosok siswi berambut biru tua panjang yang dikenalnya dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ah..Hinata-_**chan**_." Wajah Sasuke langsung merengut saat mendengar Naruto memanggil nama Hinata dengan nada ceria. Dia benar-benar membenci itu.

"Na-Na-Naruto-_**kun**_, a-aku da-datang karena ingin berbicara de-denganmu." Kata Hinata dengan gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh, kau ingin berbicara apa, Hinata-_**chan**_?" Tanya Naruto dengan ramah.

"I-i-itu.." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya saat sadar kalau ada yang sedang memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan menusuk. Hinata kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa Sasuke yang memandanginya dengan tatapan menusuk. Ah, sepertinya si Uchiha bungsu ini kesal karena dicuekkin oleh Hinata.

"A-ah..Ha-halo Uchiha-_**san**_." Sapa Hinata pelan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan atas sapaan Hinata. "Eto..jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hinata-_**chan**_?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi tegang.

"A-ah.._**gomen ne**_ Na-Naruto-_**kun**_." Naruto hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanda bahwa Hinata tidak perlu meminta maaf. Naruto langsung menyerngit saat melihat sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna biru cerah, sedangkan Sasuke langsung mendapat firasat buruk saat melihat surat itu.

"A-ano..i-i-ni un-untukmu, Na-Naruto-_**kun**_." Kata Hinata dengan gugup sambil menyerahkan surat itu kepada Naruto.

JDEEEER

Layaknya dalam sebuah manga, tampak terdengar suara petir yang menyambar Sasuke yang shock akibat Hinata. Bola mata Sasuke terbelalak ngeri dan wajah Sasuke langsung pucat pasi seperti orang yang mau mati. Ya, intinya dia shock berat.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa ternganga melihat surat yang diberikan oleh Hinata untuknya. Bukannya menerima surat itu, Naruto melirik Sasuke yang hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya. Sadar bahwa dirinya dipandangi oleh Naruto, Sasuke kemudian membalas pandangan Naruto dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan _'Terima surat itu. Mati!' _yang langsung membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ja-jadi ba-bagaimana Na-Naruto-_**kun**_?" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan ekspresi malu-malu tanpa menyadari hawa membunuh yang berasal dari Sasuke.

"I-i-itu.." Naruto hanya bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata. "Hi-hinata-_**chan**_, sebenarnya itu surat apa?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

'**Tentu saja itu surat cinta! **_**DOBEEE**_**!'** Teriak Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil menahan diri untuk melempar Naruto dengan buku yang masih dipegangnya.

"A-ah.. i-ini se-sebenar-nya pu-puisi ya-yang a-aku buat untuk lomba pu-puisi, Naruto-_**kun**_." Jawab Hinata sambil memainkan ujung seragamnya.

"Hee?" Serentak Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan terkejut, terutama Sasuke yang ternyata salah mengira bahwa surat yang dibawa oleh Hinata adalah surat yang berisi puisi untuk lomba yang diadakan oleh sekolah, bukan surat cinta.

"A-ada a-apa, Na-Naruto-_**kun**_?" Tanya Hinata bingung setelah melihat reaksi yang cukup aneh yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Tersentak pelan, Naruto hanya menggeleng panik sebelum menjawab dengan cepat. "Bukan apa-apa, Hinata-_**chan**_."

"Ja-jadi ba-bagaimana Naruto-_**kun**_? Apa aku bo-boleh i-ikut?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, Hinata-_**chan**_." Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil surat yang diberikan oleh Hinata, mengingat dia adalah ketua panitia lomba puisi yang diadakan oleh sekolah mereka.

"_**A-arigatou**_ Na-naruto-_**kun**_, kalau begitu a-aku per-permisi dulu." Kata Hinata sambil mengucapkan salam kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih belum sembuh dari shock-nya.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Naruto menyimpan surat yang diberikan oleh Hinata disaku kemeja-nya dan menatap Sasuke yang masih saja diam.

"Oy, _**Teme**_! Ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda tadi! Sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Perkataan Naruto sontak menyadarkan Sasuke dari rasa shock yang didapatnya. Menatap tajam kearah Naruto disertai semburat merah tipis dipipinya, membuat Naruto menahan tawa melihat itu semua.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa? Aku masih menunggu loh." Kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

'**Jadi tadi itu bukan surat cinta. Aish, kenapa aku bisa salah paham seperti ini sih, seperti orang bodoh saja. Gara-gara itu aku harus terjebak oleh situasi yang konyol ini.'** Pikir Sasuke kesal tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang terus memanggilnya. **'Baka! Baka! Baka! **_**Sasuke no Baka**_**!'** Pikir Sasuke kesal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto menatap heran kearahnya.

"_**TEME**_! APA KAU MASIH BISA MENDENGARKANKU?!" Teriak Naruto dengan nyaring. "Berisik, _**Dobe**_!" Balas Sasuke sambil men-**deathglare** Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang kalau kau terus memanggilku." Sambung Sasuke lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih,_** Teme**_?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sedang memasang pose detektif. "Aku hanya sedikit bingung tentang sikap Hinata yang tadi." Jawab Sasuke sambil menghela napas pelan dan berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke datar lalu menyeringai jahil. Perlahan-lahan kedua tangan Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke membuat dirinya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Bisa dirasakan olehnya tubuh Sasuke mengejang pelan dalam pelukannya. Tidak puas dengan itu, Naruto kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke menggeliat pelan dalam pelukannya.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku, _**Do-Dobe**_! Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Naruto. "Tenang saja tidak akan ada yang melihat, kok." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi, apa kau salah paham dan mengira kalau surat yang diberikan oleh Hinata adalah surat cinta?" Tebak Naruto.

Sasuke langsung berhenti memberontak setelah mendengar tebakan Naruto. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"_**Baka**_. Mana mungkin dia melakukan itu, _**Teme**_. Dia sudah menjadi pacar Shino, mana mungkin aku merebutnya. Lagian bukankah aku sudah mempunyai kamu?" Tanya Naruto lembut sambil membalikkan Sasuke sehingga membuat mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul dipipinya.

"Lihat aku, _**Teme**_." Kata Naruto pelan. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya, kedua tangan Naruto kemudia menangkup wajah Sasuke. sasuke langsung mendongak dan menatap kedua bola mata Naruto yang memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Biru bertemu Hitam.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto mengecup pelan bibir lembut milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah dan balas memeluk Naruto. Mereka berdua terus berciuman tanpa sarat nafsu yang terkandung didalamnya.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan kontak intim mereka kemudian Naruto menempelkan dahinya dengan Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Dengarkan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh dan akan selalu setia sampai Tuhan dan Kematian memisahkan kita." Kata Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sasuke kemudian memeluk Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Naruto. "Aku percaya padamu, Naruto. Selalu." Balas Sasuke pelan. Tetapi, tersirat nada penuh keyakinan dalam ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau bisa cemburu hanya karena salah paham saja, _**Teme**_?" Tanya Naruto geli saat mengingat dimana tadi Sasuke terus-menerus menatap Hinata termasuk dirinya dengan pandangan super duper cemburu. Padahal Hinata hanya menyerahkan sebuah surat biasa bukan surat cinta.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kamu ini ternyata pencemburuan, _**Teme**_." Komentar Naruto masih dengan nada geli. Hampir saja dia tertawa kalau saja Sasuke tidak mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras. Naruto langsung memekik pelan, meskipun begitu Naruto tampaknya sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ma-mana aku tahu kalau itu bukan surat cinta." Balas Sasuke kesal, sepertinya Sasuke juga tidak berminat untuk melepas pelukannya. Mereka berdua sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan keadaan dan suasana yang sudah tercipta.

"A-aku me-mencintaimu." Naruto refleks membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang membuatnya terkejut. "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cerewet." Balas Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, _**Dobe**_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _**Teme**_."

**Complete**

* * *

**A/N:** Author kembali dengan fic baru yang abal dan gaje. Maaf kalau aneh dan terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Dan buat judulnya, anggap saja itu judul nyambung sama ceritanya.#duesh

Dan, apakah disini Naruto dan Sasuke OOC terlalu parah? Soalnya Author sudah berjuang untuk membuat mereka tidak terlalu OOC. Tetapi sepertinya gagal ya =='

Yaps, Bagi reader yang mau memberikan Kritik, Saran atau Flame, Silahkan dan terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini. ^^

**Review or Flame Please~**


End file.
